


Chicken Salad Sandwich

by outofbinaryspace



Series: Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofbinaryspace/pseuds/outofbinaryspace
Summary: Literally just about how much I love chicken salad sandwiches.
Series: Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189946





	Chicken Salad Sandwich

Chicken salad sandwich   
You’ve never disappointed me  
As my stomach grumbles  
When I enter Walmart 

I realize   
I forgot to eat before I came  
I peer at the selection  
But only you make me smile

For I know what to expect   
From a chicken salad sandwich   
The taste of mayo   
Cut up grapes   
Shredded chicken   
A delicious parade enters my mouth  
One I know won’t betray me 

On the drive home  
After anxiously finding my groceries   
And remembering how much fun it was with my partner   
And wondering if he’d like to come with me in the future   
I inhale the two halves   
In between turning out of Walmart   
And onto the interstate 

Chicken salad sandwich   
A reminder of the first time I felt safe in a home   
Away from my parents   
With my soul friend and cousin   
A simple meal made by a caring aunt  
For us to enjoy 

Chicken salad sandwich   
One of my favorites  
I love you for the memories and the taste


End file.
